


Stockroom

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto have a naughty encounter in the stockroom of a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockroom

It wasn’t what Sousuke expected to be doing. He’d left Samezuka as he was so damn sick of Rin’s love sick puppy routine and he’d needed to be away, to be out, to be on his own and so he’d ended up in Iwatobi, ended up buying candy and soda at the grocery store. It was his reward, he lived so strictly on a swimmers diet that the occasional sweet treat was something he let himself have. He just didn’t expect to be in the back room of the grocery store, didn’t expect Tachibana to be working there, to be wearing that stupid ass green and white striped uniform and the hat thing. Didn’t expect him to be the one ringing up his purchases, giving him that small smile and handing over his change with a lingering touch.

Didn’t expect him to be the one pushing him up against the boxes of the stock room, Sousuke’s hand grabbing for cereal packets or shelving, his knuckles white from the pressure of gripping onto something as he felt the powerful thrusts of Tachibana’s hips, the feel of his lips on the back of his neck, his hand wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck!” Sousuke grunted out as his head fell forward, his dark hair obscuring his eyes, as he pushed back, demanding more from the other guy, making him press harder, faster into him.

Tachibana grunted and his hips slammed forward with more aggression and teeth dug into Sousuke’s skin, the pain of the bite making Sousuke pant and groan, thrust his hips forward into the fist that was wrapped around his cock and then back into Tachibana.

They were both dressed, clothing only pulled down enough so that they could fuck, hard and fast and roughly, Tachibana’s arm wrapped around Sousuke’s chest to keep him up right and his other hand wrapped around Sousuke’s dick as each well aimed and timed thrust seemed to rip through Sousuke’s body, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum as his prostate was rammed by the big cock inside him.

The shelf rocked, a box falling to the floor but Sousuke didn’t care and nor did Tachibana as they continued to move, hot and hard, climax approaching quickly as maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the fact they were hiding in the grocery store stockroom or maybe it was because Tachibana moved just so _right_ but Sousuke’s usual sexual stamina was not going to last.

“Close…” he whispered out and Tachibana took the hint, his mouth then kissing and nipping at a point near his pulse, Sousuke putting his head back to allow him access as the hand sped up on his cock and those hips seemed to pound into him in an unrelenting rhythm.

Sousuke felt each touch of Tachibana’s hand, each squeeze on his slick dick and he felt the clenching in his gut, the shaking in his thighs and his body tense as he approached the pinnacle. But it was Makoto who took him over – always did…

“I want to feel you come…” he whispered and Sousuke groaned out as he felt the words whispered into his ear, the tone low and soft and sexy and like always…

He came, his body jerking, his cock spilling onto the shelving, onto Makoto’s hand, his body shuddering from the intensity and he felt Makoto thrust hard a few times, deep and hard, and it seemed to draw out his own orgasm, his cock twitching again as he felt Makoto release himself deep into his body.

Panting, breathless, Sousuke felt Makoto back off as Sousuke leaned his head against the boxes until he had the energy to turn, to look at his boyfriend who had the smallest of smirks on his face. He approached, grabbing hold of Sousuke and drawing him close and their lips met in the first kiss since Sousuke arrived at the grocery store. Arrived at the store to fulfil Sousuke’s dirty little fantasy.

The kiss was soft, open mouthed, tongues tracing lazily circles around each other’s mouths and when Sousuke pulled away, he softly smiled at Makoto.

“You should get back to work.”

“Yeah,” Makoto answered and he cocked his head, “don’t want to get fired, right?”

Sousuke nodded and moved back to adjust himself, ignoring some of the stickiness he felt in his sweat pants – he’d deal with it when he got back to Samezuka.

“Thanks… I needed this.”

He did – training was hard, swimming was painful and his whole damn dream seemed to be drifting away and he needed the distraction. Needed to be away from expectation and Rin and the other’s… needed green eyes and soft hair. Needed Makoto.

Makoto leant forward for another kiss, brushing their lips together. “Was it better than the fantasy?” he asked when their lips parted once again, their foreheads leaning against each other’s.

He laughed under his breath as yes, when he’d seen Makoto in his dorky uniform in his part time job, the job he was saving for university with, he’d admitted it was a turn on and had maybe had a little fantasy about the stockroom… he just hadn’t thought Makoto would be into it.

“Yeah… so much better,” he said, running his hand up to Makoto’s soft hair, “so much better.” 


End file.
